


Hurt Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is good at comforting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Feelings

Natasha woke up from a nightmare. She could still hear the screams of the children. The op in Sao Paolo had been a failure. The mark had managed to set fire to a civilian school and many had died.

The red in her ledger had increased again.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her. Clint gently rocked her as she buried her face in his chest.

"Its OK, Nat. You are OK." he said.

"All those children died because of me Clint." said Natasha, silent tears running down her face.

"Its not your fault. You tried your best." said Clint.

"Red in my ledger just increased." said Natasha.

"You know I still get nightmares too. About my earlier assignments for SHIELD." said Clint.

Natasha looked up questioningly.

"It was my worst kill yet. My own brother. But I had to for greater good." said Clint.

"My worst kill was killing a Russian politician's 4 year old daughter." said Natasha.

"Pieces of work, aren't we?" said Clint, while chuckling humorlessly.

Natasha nodded. She took Clint's face in her hands and kissed him.

They slowly fell asleep while trading soft kisses.

In each others arms, their nightmares were at bay

Natasha didn't have a nightmare in Clint's arms.

This man is her anchor.

He anchors her out of her past.

And she in turn helps him,

Through his own demons.

After that day,

They always slept together.

Even on missions.


End file.
